As bathroom and kitchen fixtures age, they often take on an unattractive appearance as metal surfaces corrode and ceramic surfaces discolor or become scratched or pitted. In particular, the metal or ceramic surface surrounding a drain hole of an aged fixture can become visibly deteriorated and unattractive even though the fixture as a whole can still be used or may have value as an antique or period piece.
In order to extend the useful life of such fixtures, it is highly desirable to have an inexpensive and convenient means of restoring the appearance of the deteriorated surfaces without having to engage in wholesale restoration or replacement of parts which may be out of production or no longer available.